Are you my somebody?
by BittersweetlyYours
Summary: Naruto is lonely during the night, but when Gaara shows up he starts something. A kiss leads to a something and Sasuke is not going to give Naruto up without a fight.. Gaara/ Naruto/ Sasuke love triangle. 'This is a re-write of 'Complications.'
1. Meeting in the night

Okay this is the rewrite of "Complications." I will probably call it something else. Enjoy. Note : This is a pointless romance fic involving a love triangle between Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke it is plotless so don't criticize. Everyone will probably be OOC especially Gaara though we have never seen him in love, have we?  
  
"Are you my somebody?"  
  
Naruto quietly walked out of his house, his destination as always, the  
forest. When he was younger he used to believe the forest was his and  
his alone. He knew better now, but at night when he was alone it was a  
comforting thought. Walking down the street no hateful glares were  
sent his way, since no one was on the streets. Naruto kept walking  
noticing all the houses' lights go out one by one.  
  
Naruto couldn't help, but feel a pang of sadness that refused to leave. He had always felt like this. Useless. Hopeless. Worthless. Like everyone saw him, except Iruka-sensei, always at night. They were all safe tucked away in their warm beds, no one sane would be out on the streets at midnight, but Naruto wasn't sure if he qualified to be sane. The want the need for friends can drive you insane.  
  
At night everything felt so empty, it was because Naruto felt the full force of being alone. Not even Iruka-sensei could help him during the night. Glancing upward stars were scattered through out the sky. It was true Naruto loved the sun, but he didn't know what he would of done without the stars. It was crazy normal people would say their games or music were the most prized possessions, even necklaces or gifts from family.  
  
His parents left him nothing. Naruto loved the sun and stars. And of course, Iruka-sensei and Ramen. During the day he had the sun and during most nights he had the stars. The stars made him not feel not so alone and gave him hope; maybe there was someone out there like him. It was false hope, but it was enough to get him through the day. Yet no one would ever thing the #1 hyperactive ninja pondering these things. Demo no one knew him, not really.  
  
Still walking he past his village and entered the forest. Obvious to the nocturnal life, Naruto walked till he was deep in the forest and climbed the tallest tree with ease. The tree showed the view of Naruto's village, and Naruto sat on a large branch. Gazing at the stars, he sighed old feelings came back as they do every night.  
  
Desperation  
  
Sadness.  
  
Alone.  
  
Empty.  
  
Pain.  
  
Loneliness.  
  
Nothing.  
  
During the night he felt like nothing. No amount of Ramen would change  
that. Every night Naruto made a wish. A wish to find someone who would  
care about him, the reincarnation of the Demon Fox it was pointless,  
but it was something.  
Moonlight shined through the treetops creating a canopy, Naruto was bathed in this light as he continued to watch the stars shine. No one ever says anything bad about the stars I wish I could fly away, where no one knew Uzamaki Naruto.  
  
It was childish wishing for someone to praise him. At the age of 15 he shouldn't be so pathetic. No one would ever praise for him. No one cared, besides Iruka-sensei. He was a demon a monster. That's what they called him and no one loves a monster. Monsters are killed and destroyed that is how it will always be no matter what.  
  
A loud thump followed next to him Naruto looked around and stared into pale blue eyes. Gaara of the sand. The Sand Gennin's face was covered in shadows as he hung upside down from a tree.  
  
"Gaara! What are you doing here?"  
  
" I just walked by feet lead me here."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"It cheers me up."  
  
Silence. Neither of them talked just looked onward at the stars. Naruto sighed, "I might as well be going. Tomorrow err Today I have a mission to do." Naruto moved from his spot climbing down the tree as he walked toward his village a hand grabbed hi shoulder. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at Gaara before Gaara crushed their lips together and left before Naruto realized what happened.  
  
"Gaara! WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
That's it read and review. I don't own Naruto.  
  
SHOUT OUTS :  
  
To Sunfreak- Who accepted my challenge on "What's luv gotta do with it?"  
  
To Waya- My new Beta * Claps *  
  
Gaara did just 'happen' to walk into Naruto's village, there's a reason. You'll find out next time. 


	2. Choices

Here it is because you guys asked for it, the second chapter of "Are you my somebody?" And remember everyone including Gaara is probably OOC so deal with it. This is a pointless plot less romance drama dealing with a love triangle between Naruto Sasuke and Gaara. Okay? I don't own Naruto.  
  
"Are you my somebody?" Chapter 2  
  
He didn't move as his lips were crushed with Gaara's he froze, every sense every feeling he had froze; before he heard a loud thump and saw the Sand Gennin fleeting from the tree. Naruto raised one hand to touch his lips his mind still trying to get its thoughts together. Gaara. Had. Kissed. Him. Naruto wasn't disgusted he had been kissed by a guy before, but that was an accident. No one ever did it to him on purpose.  
  
Naruto shook his head maybe he was going at this the wrong way. Gaara had tried to kill him in the past Gaara it wasn't his style. Yet how could Naruto know it wasn't Gaara's style if he had never seen Gaara in love. Thoughts still reeling on how and why Gaara did 'it.' Maybe it was a joke someone did to get back at him, disguise yourself as Gaara and kiss him. Who would want to kiss him, Naruto of all people? Last time he checked he was hated.  
  
Perhaps it was an accident come on Gaara kissing him. Impossible maybe Gaara slipped off the tree branch and accidentally fell on his lips. Naruto sighed no matter how much he tried to reason with it. It. Didn't. Make. Sense. Naruto cast his eyes back to the stars where his previous worries had been before Gaara showed up. Who knew how long Gaara had been there?  
  
Naruto didn't know how long Gaara had been there. Gaara could have been there long before he showed up. Yet Gaara belonged in Sand Village not his village. Gaara might be stalking him, though why would Gaara be stalking him? The stalking thing seemed like something Gaara would do. Wait till enemy had their guard down and then attack. Was he the enemy?  
  
Instead of a Death Coffin he got a kiss, who ever heard of Gaara kissing someone honestly. Especially him, Uzumaki Naruto the reincarnation of the demon fox Naruto jumped down from the tree. Walking slowly Naruto still tried to think of an excuse for Gaara's behavior. Well he and Gaara were alike; if the circumstances were different they could have been best friends.  
  
They were demon holders and hated for it. Even if it wasn't their fault it was their villages' fault they had to live like this. Their villages' put the demons inside of them. They should be angry with their villages not the other way around. Wait maybe that's why Gaara kills. And what does he do? Hmph! He lets everyone walk all over him, insult him, mock him and he forgives them.  
  
Forgive and forget, please he tries to prove himself, but does anyone really notice. They can't forgive him, but they do forget him, pretending like he doesn't even exist. So is that why Gaara showed up trying to reach out? Even so if Gaara were 'reaching out' he wouldn't kiss him. He must have slipped. Wait if Gaara shows up again will they actually become friends? Well it wasn't a bad idea really.  
  
Hey maybe Gaara will even teach him some moves and then. HA! He could rub in it Mr. Perfect's face and then Sakura had to come running to him. Picking up his pace to his house with that thought in mind Naruto walked toward his house, his thoughts of loneliness forgotten.  
  
Naruto woke up and decided going to bed at one in the morning and waking up at eight in the morning was not a good thing. Naruto repeatedly splashed cold water on his face trying to wake up. It didn't work he was as tired as he was when he went to bed at one. Today was a mission and he couldn't be sleeping on missions. He still had to beat Sasuke. Going to the fridge Naruto pulled out his secret weapon that would probably get him killed.  
  
His secret weapon was a brown liquid like substance and when the day was done he knew Sakura and Sasuke would be trying to strangle him. Today was an emergency! This brown liquid was very dangerous if Naruto was hyper when he drank it. And he was getting hyper. Besides today being a mission it was yet another chance to make Sasuke eat his words and of course there was annoying Sasuke which is always is fun.  
  
He mentally psyched himself up before taking a small sip and feeling the rush of caffeine go through his veins. Naruto finished the drink with a long sip and did his infamous fox grin before getting dressed, eating, and rushing out the door. Naruto raced to the usual meeting spot where his teammates were waiting. Thoughts of yesterday's meeting with Gaara disappeared from his mind as a chance to annoy Sasuke presented itself.  
  
Naruto sighed as he felt like kicking himself for being in such a hurry to get here. He could of at least gotten a much needed ten more minutes of sleep. He sat next to Sasuke who was like always brooding in silence. Yet there was something different about the older boy. Naruto could see it in his eyes, which were spacing out. Following Sasuke's gaze he saw that Sasuke was staring at Sakura. Jealous burned at his heart.why.errr..why isn't Sasuke staring at him?  
  
Whoa Hello. Where did that come from? He didn't meant Sasuke he meant Sakura, ne? He just mixed up the names. That's it Naruto raised his hand and waved it in Sasuke's face. Sasuke was not staring at Sakura relief flooded through him and he indeed saw Sasuke was zoning out. Sasuke had been pretty spacy last week too, but why? Naruto glanced at the older boy again, seeing constant emotions appear and disappear in Sasuke's eyes.  
  
Being shunned from the village gave Naruto an incredible ability of reading emotions no matter how small they are. He noticed that Sasuke's normal thin frown was slightly curved upwards. For any normal person it was invisible, but not for him it was curved upward from the right corner of the mouth and created what he dare say a smile? More emotions poured in from Sasuke and they disappeared all the same.  
  
Looking more closely what could of changed Sasuke's cold exterior? The first emotion was admiration usually Sasuke had this emotion when he was admiring someone strong. He must be thinking of his battles with Rock Lee or Gaara. The next emotion that crossed his features was Denial. Naruto internally smiled this was fun trying to guess Sasuke's emotions since you never knew if you were right or wrong. Humiliation was the next one.  
  
Love. Naruto blinked he never seen that emotion on Sasuke's face ever. Trying to put the emotions together. Admiration. Denial. Humiliation. Love. So Sasuke has a crush and is afraid to admit it so he's denying it. Poor girl. Naruto smiled an impish grin he would found out Sasuke's crush and blackmail him. Kakashi-sensei picked a fine time to show up stating something finding a dead animal and had to have a funeral for it. That somehow lasted four hours.  
  
Making up excuses is never going to be one of Kakashi-sensei's strengths. "Well " Kakahsi-sensei stated," you can go home now." And "WHAT" was his and his teammates responses including Sasuke who apparently 'woken' up. The trio waited for their teacher to explain glares all present.  
  
"We did have a mission today, but it seems rogue ninjas have been attacking our clients sending them into hiding. "  
  
"Kakashi-sensei aren't we strong enough to take down these ninjas?"  
  
"There will be training tomorrow and I will decide if you are strong enough to go on the mission."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"I got up for that?"  
  
"What a waste or time."  
  
Kakashi-sensei waved his hand and everyone went their own way grumbling. Naruto sighed as he walked up to his house, "This sucks." As he opened the door sand poured out. "Sand? What the hell?" Naruto entered his house silently once he was completely indoors he noticed the lights were off. A sound alerted him as he was grabbed be the collar of his shirt and shoved against the wall. Naruto was only able to mumble one word before he was kissed roughly. "Gaara."  
  
Alright that 's it. Hate me all you want. Just them me how you want this to end it for the next chapter. A) Should Naruto enjoy the kiss and kiss back. B) Should someone such as Sasuke interfere C) Should Gaara continue and I up the rating or D) Should Gaara come to his senses? VOTE! 


End file.
